Step Over The Edge
by Isabela Riera
Summary: Sonhos despedaçados, inseguranças e esperanças mortas. Ela correu, mesmo estando com seu corpo inteiro coberto por cortes e pelo seu próprio sangue. Ela correu até chegar na borda do prédio. A dúvida que restava era: deveria ela dar o último passo? Jared Leto x OC
1. ALL IT TAKES IS A ROOF

**All it takes is a roof**

–Você é só mais uma inútil na minha vida! Sua vadia! - Michael disse enquanto dava tapas em mim. Pelos muitos anos de prática, eu aprendi a simplesmente aguentar quieta, sem abrir a boca ou derramar uma lágrima. Alguns minutos depois ele já tinha se cansado e ido dormir em sua cama, no quarto ao lado do meu, enquanto eu ainda me encontrava caída no chão da cozinha.

A lembrança de minha mãe, Amelia, ainda se fazia notar todas as vezes em que eu entrava nessa cozinha. O sorriso dela, o modo como ela cantarolava ao cozinhar... Mas na época eu nem sonhava com o que ela sofria por causa do meu pai, Michael. Minha mãe morreu sete anos atrás, no meu décimo terceiro aniversário. Os policiais declararam "hemorragia de causa desconhecida" como causa de morte, mas eu sabia a verdade. Michael havia simplesmente batido nela até a morte. Quando Amelia morreu, ele achou um "brinquedinho" novo, a filha indefesa que até então confiava cegamente no pai.

Tente imaginar uma menina bonita, popular, que tinha tudo o que queria sem precisar batalhar por nada, e você teria uma idéia básica do que eu costumava ser há alguns anos atrás. Quando Michael começou a me bater, meu corpo deixou de cicatrizar-se por completo, os hematomas iam se acumulando e logo comecei a sofrer com bulimia e auto-mutilação.

Sim, eu me cortava.

No dia anterior eu tinha decidido para com isso, parar de me cortar e me apoiar nas músicas que eu escrevia quase todas as noites. Elas eram minha válvula de escape e conseguiam expressar minha alma de um modo impossível em uma conversa normal... Então ele apareceu em casa bêbado mais uma vez e quebrou meu violão, justamente o meu primeiro violão e o que eu tinha ganhado de Amelia; começou a me bater mais do que o normal e falava coisas que me deixam com vontade de morrer.

Já tinha até perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele tinha feito isso comigo, mas eu tinha aprendido a aguentar e ficar quieta. Não sei explicar como ou por que, mas de repente eu senti meus sonhos se estilhaçarem no chão coberto com azuleijos verdes -escolha de Amelia- e minha última reserva de esperança tinha se esgotado. Sempre tive uma espécie de mantra: "Só mais uma vez, e alguém vem te salvar"... Naquela noite esse mantra tinha perdido seu significado.

Abri a porta da sala num ímpeto que nunca houve antes em mim e corri o mais rápido que pude. Corri o mais rápido que consegui mas não foi o suficiente. A dor que tomava meu corpo era maior do que palavras poderiam descrever e mentes poderiam imaginar, mas eu continuei correndo. Eu corri, mesmo estando com meu corpo inteiro coberto por cortes e pelo meu próprio sangue. A paisagem tinha se tornado familiar, o topo do antigo prédio da Rocker Records já tinha me abrigado em vários momentos de dor. Porém, nunca em uma decisão como essa.

Me aproximei da borda, de modo que um passo poderia terminar minha vida.

A dúvida que restava era: deveria eu dar o último passo?


	2. CAN'T BE REALITY

**Can't be reality**

A dúvida que restava era o último passo... Me peguei olhando para as estrelas, sorrindo.

–Eu pensei que alguém viria me salvar mas... percebi que sou minha única salvação. Estou errada? Não acho tal. - disse, calmamente, sem perceber as lágrimas que me lavavam o rosto. -"Mais uma vez e alguém vem te salvar..." Só mais uma vez, eu repetia, mas parece que você não me ouvia clamar por ajuda. Mas tudo bem, acho que todo esse tormento era saudades de casa. Pai, eu vou pra casa... - sorri, tão focada neste último momento, chorando porém sorrindo, que não percebi que alguém havia chegado. Levantei a perna sutilmente, me preparando para pular e fechando os olhos, mas meu corpo tomou um romo inesperado. Ao invés de ir em frente e cair, pelo leve passo que dei, braços fortes e suaves me envolveram.

Senti que a respiração de quem quer que fosse a pessoa que me impedira de pular estava descompassada. Não estava preparada para tal beleza que vi quando me virei. Os olhos mais azuis, a pele mais suave, o rosto mais perfeito...

Seria esse anjo uma alucinação ou realidade?

Concluí que meu Pai havia sido piedoso e me impedido de sentir a dor e o desespero da queda e que eu simplesmente estava no Céu, com um lindo anjo me segurando em seus braços.

–Você está bem? -ele me perguntou, sua voz soando levemente familiar e suave como veludo negro. Seu cabelo e o capuz que usava entravam em forte contraste com sua pele clara. Ele estava preocupado.

–Sim, eu.. It didn't hurt. -eu comecei a dizer, mas parei e murmurei comigo mesma. Não tinha doído. Ele me observou como se tivesse medo de que eu fosse escapar da proteção de seu abraço e pular do topo do alto prédio.

–O quê? -ele perguntou, levemente confuso porém visivelmente mais calmo, o medo expresso em seus olhos suavemente menor. Ainda preocupado.

–Morrer. Não doeu. -sussurrei com um pequeno sorriso de surpresa no rosto. Ele colocou ternamente uma de suas mãos em meu rosto e um sorriso brincou no canto de seus lábios.

–Você não morreu. -ele me disse. Fiz cara de confusa.

–Então você não é um anjo? -perguntei. Ele riu baixinho.

–Já fui chamado por muitos nomes, mas anjo com certeza é a primeira vez. -ele assentiu silenciosamente pra mim. -Você tá bem?

–Nenhum dano físico. -disse, meu olhar direcionado ao chão, mesmo que qualquer segundo que meus olhos passassem longe dos seus era um desperdício. Ele me abraçou.

–Vamos descer, tomar um café e se você quiser podemos conversar. -ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Ainda abraçando-o, assenti uma vez e nos viramos na direção da porta de serviço, atravessando-a e tomando o elevador. A claridade da luz que se encontrava dentro do elevador me cegou por um momento mas logo meus olhos se acostumaram á claridade.

–Tem certeza de que eu não tô sonhando? De que isso tudo é real? -perguntei num sussurro após caminharmos por algumas ruas, econtrando um lugar quieto para podermos acalmar os nervos.

–Tenho certeza de que sou real mas tenho me perguntado se você é uma alucinação... Tão... - ele respondeu mas sua voz diminuiu na última palavra, tornando impossível que eu o ouvisse.

Ele abriu a porta de um Coffee Shop calmo, com ar vintage. Uma moça de longos cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos veio nos cumprimentar.

–Olá, sou Meg e vou serví-los esta noite. O que desejam? -ele disse numa suavidade e, por mais que parecesse sincera, o seu tom de interesse no anjo... Quero dizer, homem, que me salvou era óbvio.

–Vou querer um capuccino simples e... -ele começou a dizer e se virou para mim. -O que você vai querer?

–Um capuccino. - murmurei suavemente. Seus olhos azuis me hipnotizam, donos de tamanha magia que talvez nunca tivesse tão concentrada em uma pessoa só. Era como viver em outro mundo, outra dimensão, só de olhar em seus olhos.

–Me desculpe pela falta de modos, nem perguntei seu nome. -ele meneeou a cabeça negativamente, como que para afastar algo de sua mente.

–É Moon. -respondi prontamente. Desde que é possível me lembrar, sempre todos me chamavam de Moon. Michael me deu esse apelido e simplesmente ficou. Ficou porque ele nunca se lembrava de meu nome. As únicas pessoas que sabiam meu nome éramos eu e minha própria mãe, Amelia... Mas ela morreu.

–Sou Jared. -ele disse, pegundo minha mão e levando-a aos seus lábios, deixando ali uma leve beijo. Senti meu coração se acender em algo que nunca pensei antes. Será que cavalheirismo ainda existe? E, se existir, será que eu vou encontrar?

–Como me encontrou? -me encontrei perguntando.

–Sonhei. Quero dizer, tinha sonhado á uns dias atrás com alguém caindo do topo de um prédio e eu tinha ido ao topo do prédio porque... Sempre fui lá quando me sentia confuso ou frustrado com algo.

Seu capuz deslizou para baixo, revelando a face de um dos seres mais lindos que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. Era como se seus olhos brilhassem, seu olhar puxando minha alma cada vez mais para si.

–Tem certeza de que não é um anjo?


	3. TAKE ME AWAY

**Take me away**

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos sentados ali, conversando. Eu nunca havia dito sequer uma palavra sobre o que havia acontecido comigo para ninguém, então não consegui identificar o que me fez contar absolutamente tudo para este estranho.

Não, ele não me era um estranho. Veja bem, eu nunca acreditei em vidas passadas ou qualquer coisa desse tipo mas este homem (anjo?) me fazia sentir como se nos conhecêssemos antes de sequer eu existir. Antes de a vida existir.

Em poucos segundos, estar com ele deixou de ser algo que eu queria e se tornou algo do qual eu necessitava. Eu precisava dele para continuar sequer respirando. Fugir da realidade não era mais uma opção e ele havia se tornado a minha realidade.

Ele prestava enorme atenção a mim; seus olhos profundamente azuis como algo que eu nunca havia visto brilhavam com uma chama. Seria uma chama de esperança? Não me senti no direito de pergunta, mesmo que minha curiosidade me atormentasse para fazê-lo.

Quando me dei conta, já estavam fechando o Coffee Shop. Levantei-me e fui pagar nossas bebidas, mas ele se recusou a me deixar fazer tal. Quando terminou, caminhamos até uma praça que eu não conhecia. Honestamente, eu não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estávamos, mas apenas o fato de que eu estava na presença dele já acalmava meu abatido coração.

Nos sentamos silenciosamente em um banco, e o silêncio nos era confortável. O tempo se tornou algo nulo para mim no momento em que ele me encontrou, nenhum tempo com ele jamais seria o suficiente para mim. O celular dele começou a tocar.

–O que foi agora, Shannon?... Logo eu to em casa... Não, é só puxar a tampa até a metade e colocar água quente... Então faz um lanche, anta. –ele dizia ao telefone. Segurei o riso quando ele chamou a pessoa com quem ele estava falando de anta.

–Amigo? –perguntei, ainda tentando segurar o riso. Ele meneou a cabeça negativamente, um sorriso brincando no canto de seus lábios.

–Quem me dera... Irmão. –ele respondeu e revirou os olhos de um modo brincalhão. Me peguei pensando se eu estava apenas tendo um sonho bizarro sobre um anjo um tanto louco ou se esta seria a realidade e este lindo homem (de novo me pergunto, anjo?) teria realmente salvo mais uma vida despedaçada. Escolhi a primeira opção, pois a segundo me pareceu de certo modo impossível.

Rimos por um momento, até que nosso riso se perdeu no silêncio infinito de nossos olhos.

–Você tem algum lugar para passar a noite? –ele me perguntou num sussurro. Meneei a cabeça positivamente por um momento, presumindo que minha voz me trairia.

–Você não quer voltar para casa. –ele sussurrou de novo, e então percebi que não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação. Fiz que sim com a cabeça levemente. –Olha, eu sei que meu irmão é um completo idiota e eu tenho certeza de que eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo para se conviver, além do que nossa casa também não é a mais arrumada que você possa imaginar mas... –ele parou por um segundo a enxurrada de palavras e respirou fundo. –O que eu quero dizer é: você quer passar a noite em casa?

Meneei a cabeça positivamente de novo, mas um segundo depois levei a mão á testa e me lembrando de algo.

–Meu pai literalmente me mataria se eu desaparecesse assim e... Eu... Só tenho essas roupas comigo. –disse, fazendo um gesto para as minhas roupas que estavam encharcadas pela chuva que já havia cessado.

–Um problema de cada vez, certo? –ele perguntou, sorrindo levemente.

–Certo. –respondi comum sorriso suava no rosto e então nos levantamos. Ele ofereceu sua mão para mim e eu a encarei por um momento, aceitando-a. Começamos a andar e, mesmo sem ele ter pronunciado, eu sabia que estávamos indo para sua casa. Sim, ele tinha se tornado minha realidade, mesmo que fosse um sonho.


	4. HARDER TO BREATHE

**Harder to breathe**

Me senti (no mínimo) estranha ao chegarmos na casa. Era, sem a mínima dúvida, enorme. Meu anjo percebeu que havia algo de estranho comigo e se virou para me olhar.

–Tudo bem? - ele perguntou, demonstrando certa preocupação. Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Respirei fundo.

–Vai estar. Logo. - respondi, um sorriso sincero estmpado em meu rosto. Não, não importava mais que isto fosse apenas um sonhos, tinha tomado uma decisão: aproveiaria esse delicioso devaneio e quando, e se, acordasse volaria a viver com minhas esperanças derrotadas.

Jared não era um nome apropriado para ese anjo, talvez fosse simplório demais e não expressasse sua gradeza, sua beleza, sua... bondade. Bondade e piedade em me salvar. Porém não achei que houvesse algo que expressasse plenamente isso.

Ele tomou uma de minhas mãos nas suas e me olhou significativamente, como que para dizer "não te desampararei". Ainda segurando minha mão, ele pegou as chaves que estavam em seu bolso e abriu a porta da frente, fazendo um sinal gntil para que eu adentrasse. Deu um passo á frente de cabeça baixa e, me mantendo assim, esperei que meu anjo me acompanhasse.

–Quem é a garota? - ouvi uma voz masculina dizer, quase tão suave a aveludada quanto a de meu anjo.

–Agora não, Shannon. - Jared respondeu. Então algo "clicou" em minha mente: era seu irmão, aquele com quem havia falado ao telefone. Soltei um riso, esperando que a note amarga em meu ser não se fizesse notar em minha voz. Me virei para meu anjo novamente.

–Não. Não se procupe, não me importo. - respondi olhando em seus olhos e senti-me corar quando uma faísca de entendimento cruzou seus olhos.

–Oh. - ele suspirou, divertido. -Não, querida, não me envorgonho de você. Apenas a estou poupando de tediosos momentos com o ser mais irritante do universo.

–Ouvi isso! - Shannon gritou, provavelmente da sala.

–Era para ouvir mesmo. - meu anjo respondeu rindo e me tomou pela mão, me levando até a sala.

–Shannon, essa é a Moon. - meu anjo pronunciou ao nos aproximarmos da sala. Ao me ver, Shannon sorriu para mim e levantou-se, me estendendo a mão.

–Shannon Leto. - ele disse, com uma piscadela charmosa para mim. -Prazer em conhecê-la.

–É ela. - Jared disse, sua voz carregada de uma profunda emoção.

–A garota do sonho? - Shannon perguntou.

–Sim. - meu anjo respondeu e me surpreendeu, tomando-me em seus braços aconchegantes para um abraço. Como se quisesse ter certeza de que eu era real, de que eu estava alí.

Após alguns momentos em um confortável silêncio, Shannon se despediu de nós e foi para seu quarto. Meu anjo sorriu docemente para mim e me estendeu a mão; aceitei sua mão nas minhas quase que instintivamente.

–Vamos conhecer a casa. - ele sussurrou, fazendo com que um arrepio subisse pelas minhas costas. Meneei a cabeça. Ele se virou na direção contrária á qual havíamos percorrido para chegar na sala, e fez um gesto amplo.

–Aquela é a nossa desnecessariamente e quase sempre incendiada cozinha. - ele começou a dizer e soltei um riso suave com o comentário. Ele me acompanhou, seu riso foi com certeza o mais belo som que eu já ouvi em toda a minha existência.

Subimos a escadaria enorme que dava acesso aos níveis superiores. Ele abria as portas ao falar de cada cômodo da casa e entrávamos brevemente em cada um deles.

–Bom, esse aqui é, obviamente, o banheiro. - ele riu. -Aquele é o quarto do Shannon... Aquele é o quarto do meu amigo Tomo quando ele vem nos visitar... Esse é o nosso estúdio de música. - ele pronunciou a última frase com um ar solene e então adentramos no lugar mais espaçoso da casa (até então), coberto por instrumentos musicais diversos, com isolamento acústico e uma pequena saleta que continha um banco e um microfone.

–Esse é, provavelmente, o lugar mais importante da casa. Acho que, se não fosse por tudo que está aqui dentro, eu não seria o que sou hoje. Todos os meus sentimentos bons e ruins, todas as situações boas o complicadas... Tudo teve seu rumo aqui. - ele murmurou, devagar, e passou suavemente uma de suas mãos sobre um belo piano preto aveludado. Ele respirou profundamente uma vez e nos retiramos de lá.

–Como eu estava dizendo, alí é o escritório... Bom, os Echelons o conhecem como "o Laboratório". - ele meneeou a cabeça e sorriu, boas lembranças obviamente tomando sua cabeça.

–Os Eche-o-quê? - perguntei, confusa.

–Os Echelons. Os fãs da banda em que eu, meu irmão e meu amigo Tomo, aquele que mencionei, estamos. - ele explicou docemente. -Já ouviu falar de 30 Seconds To Mars?

–Oh! Deus, perdôe minha ignorância... - praguejei, levando uma de minhas mãos à testa. Após perceber o que havia dito, silenciosamente orei para que ele interpretasse minhas palavras de modo errado.

–Não se preocupe, não somos tão famosos assim... - ele riu, desta vez mais solto e alegre. Suspirei, feliz que minhas palavras nãou houvessem atingido todo seu significado. Saímos do quarto a paramos em frente á três portas.

–O da direita é o meu quarto e as outras duas portas são os quartos de hóspedes. - ele disse e entrou em seu quarto, me indicando para que o acompanhasse.


	5. FAIRYTAIL WISHES

**Fairytail wishes**

Quando entramos em seu quarto, suspirei de um modo um tanto sonhador. Era lindo. Uma enorme cama bem no meio do quarto, uma mesa perto da janela com vários papéis, um laptop em cima do criado-mudo ao lado da cama e um gurda-roupa enorme e todo entalhado em madeira. Até aí era um quarto com itens "comuns" exceto pelo luxo e simplicidade de tudo.

Então começávamos a diferenciar este quarto dos outros... Algumas palavras na parede, uma Les Paul em uma espécia de "varal" para guitarras (que consistia em uma barra de ferro com vários suportes para guitarras pendurados em si), um violão totalmente acústico preto, um violão semi-elétrico bege, um piano de cauda encostado em uma das paredes, uma prateleira cheia de livros clássicos mas também com livros mais novos... Enfim, tudo incrível.

–Uh... Não repara na bagunça. - meu anjo soltou um riso melódico e suave. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, espantada.

–Onde isso é baguça? - soltei sem querer e ri um pouco. -Mas é tudo tão... lindo e perfeito. Para que são aquelas palavras?

–Você deve ter notado algumas na sala lá embaixo, certo? - ele indagou e eu meneei a cabeça positivamente. -Lá embaixo são palavras-chave para cada um de nós da banda. Aqui em cima são só as minhas palavras... Especiais.

–Gostei. - respondi, sorrindo. Notei algumas palavras: "faith", "sexual", "dream", "belive", "hope"... Cada uma com sua própria história e significado. Inspirador.

Saímos de seu quarto e entramos no quarto de hóspedes, onde eu passaria a noite. A decoração era quase a mesma, exceto pelo fato de que aqui não havia papéis na mesa e não havia um "varal de guitarras". Havia, porém, um violão acústico preto em um suporte, ao lado da cama.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, até que eu notei que estava tremendo de frio e que Jared estava pensativamente olhando para mim.

–Humm. Vamos ver o que posso fazer. - ele concluiu misteriosamente. Fomos a outro quarto, desta vez batendo antes de entrar. Uma mulher vestida de calça jeans e uma camiseta simples preta abriu a porta.

–Hey, Vickie, essa é a Moon. Moon, essa é a esposa do Tomo, o idiota largado na cama.- ele disse e ela riu. -Vickie, preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela me puxou para drento, soltando um riso, e parou em frente ao seu guarda-roupa e abriu-o. Ela pareceu pensae um pouco e franziu a testa, pegando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta do Ramones e me esntregando.

–Acho que esses talvez te sirvam. - ela murmurou, ainda pensativa. Um segundo depois ela voltou para o guarda-roupa sorrindo e pegou algo ali dentro, me entragando o que quer que fosse o objeto.

–Pronto. Aogra sim o visual tá bom. - ele sorriu, satisfeita.

–Valeu, Vi. - Jared riu da expressão dela. Ela me abraçou.

–Bom ver o Jay feliz de novo. Espero ter ajudado com as roupas. - ela sussurrou.

–Obrigada, Victoria. - sussurrei de volta. Ela me deu um tapinha no ombro.

–Não me chama de Victoria, faz eu me sentir velha. - ela riu ao se afastar. -É Vickie.

Pisquei para ela, agradecendo. Jared me acompanhou de volta ao quarto e me indicou uma porta.

–Ali é o banheiro. Acho que tem toalhas na última gaveta do armarinho. - ele disse e me entregou sua jaqueta de couro com ziper em vários lugares. -Se você ainda estiver com frio após o banho.

Ele corou levemente e desceu as escadas.


End file.
